danganronpafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juzo Sakakura
Juzo Sakakura (逆蔵十三''Sakakura Juzo'') es un personaje que aparece en Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future. Durante su tiempo en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, su título era Ultimate Boxer (超高校級の「ボクサー」''chō kōkō kyū no "bokusā"; Súper Boxeador de Preparatoria''). Juzo es un miembro de la Fundación del Futuro, y el lider de la 6° Division. Él es el ejecutivo que controla la Unidad de Investigación de Crímenes Especiales que aparece en Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Su acción prohibida es golpear con las manos. Apariencia Juzo es un hombre musculoso y alto, de una estatura intimidante. Tiene cabello corto color gris verdoso, ojos de color rosa y piel bronceada. Lleva una chaqueta de color oscuro. Por debajo, lleva una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas negras largas. Lleva su ID de miembro de la Fundación del Futuro en el reverso del botón superior de su chaqueta. Personalidad Juzo es agresivo y orgulloso. Tiene una manera dura de hablar y está acostumbrado a intimidar y a degradar a los demás para conseguir lo que quiere. También es propenso a la violencia física, generalmente por su propia voluntad. Él es descrito por Misaki Asano como "la persona más agresiva en la Fundación del Futuro". Debido a esto, las personas que trabajan para él en la 6ª División están constantemente nerviosos y con miedo cada vez que él está alrededor de ellos. A pesar de su naturaleza agresiva, Juzo odia a las personas que se preocupan más por su propio bienestar que por el de las personas en su entorno. Juzo le es increíblemente leal a Kyosuke Munakata y le sirve como su subordinado; está dispuesto a sacrificarse por lo que cree que es el bien, y valora más a la vida de Kyosuke que a la suya. También se demuestra que era cercano a Chisa Yukizome. Ha demostrado lamentar su muerte, tomando la decisión de vengar su muerte junto con Kyosuke. Juzo puede actuar violento e impulsivo en gran parte del tiempo, pero también puede controlarse y volverse serio cuando es necesario. En Danganronpa Gaiden, él muestra ser ingenioso y calculador, habiendo desarrollado una operación encubierta con el fin de enfrentarse y acabar con Killer Killer sin ser descubierto ni recibir represalias por ello. Historia Antes de la tragedia Juzo asistió a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza como parte de la Clase 74 como el Ultimate Boxer. Luego, se graduó junto con Kyosuke Munakata y Chisa Yukizome alrededor de 3 o 4 años antes de la Tragedia. Después de graduarse, se dedicó al boxeo, convirtiéndose más tarde en un campeón mundial. A petición de Kyosuke, Juzo empezó a trabajar como jefe de la seguridad de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza con el fin de permanecer cerca de Chisa y ayudarlos en su investigación sobre la progresiva corrupción de la Academia. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episodio 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Episodio 09 - you are my reason to die asesinado por kyosuke munakata siendo atravesado por su espadaCategoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Fundación del Futuro Categoría:Miembros de la Fundación Categoría:Fallecidos